


Crush

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For **alexandra bronte**


End file.
